When Life Gives You Lemons
by ginny-potter79
Summary: A different spin on the Marriage Law, its not quite what you think. Fred has a secret and so does Hermione... Things get interesting at the Burrow. Fred is still alive!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

**This is another one of my takes on the marriage law. I rather liked this idea when it came to me so I decided what the heck. So let me know what you think. And obviously Fred is alive this is set 2 years after the Battle.**

* * *

Everyone was enjoying a relatively normal breakfast at The Burrow, or as normal as any meal there can get. Mrs. Weasley was setting out the last of the sausages. Mr. The children and Mr. Weasley talking amongst themselves, Fred and George about new products, Hermione and Ginny discussing their usual gossip, and quiditch amongst the rest.

"What are everyone's plans for the day dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "Bill and Fleur are coming by this morning to get ready for Victore's party tomorrow."

With that the fireplace lit up and out came Fleur followed by Bill and young Victore. They were soon greeted by Molly and the rest of the family. Everything settled down when the morning post had arrived. Luckily Pig was finally replaced by a much better owl. The owl flew to its cage dropping its letters getting a drink of water.

"Shall we see what news we have today?" Mr. Weasley asked retrieving the letters from the cage.

"Ah seems this might be some sort of invitation they all look the same, Ginny yours, Harry, George, Percy, ah Hermione a letter from your parents dear." The children took their letters opening them in shock.

"Dad, these aren't invitations! It's a law, a marriage law." That was possible the most serious thing George ever said.

"Oh dear, I heard mutters of it but I never…" He faded looking puzzled.

"What does it say? Do you get to choice your suitors?" Bill asked.

"If we aren't engaged within the week then we will be matched by the ministry." George replied.

Harry got out of his seat getting on one knee, took a box out of his pocket, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you do the honor of being my wife?" Ginny leaped up screaming her acceptance finally ending it with a kiss. Congratulations were shared throughout the kitchen. Ron then had whispered into Hermione's ear something that caused her to get angry.

"No Ronald, I'm sorry but I cannot, nor will I marry you, and I can and do have someone better!" Hermione stormed out of the room out into the garden.

"Ronald what did you say to Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley pondered.

"I just said well hey not like we would get anyone else, wanna be my wife? Then she got all pissy, by the way who does she have already?"

"Mum I'm going to go find Hermione since no one else seems to care." With that Fred left.

"Ronald how dare you say such a thing to Hermione."

"Wait mom Ron has a point, not about his insane proposal but he does have one. Hermione said she has someone better, who? And did anyone else notice she didn't get a letter?" said Ginny.

* * *

00000000 Meanwhile elsewhere…..00000000

"Fred they are going to find out we are going to have to tell them eventually"

"Or maybe we just let them figure it out all on their own, I mean we've only been together five years now, maybe it won't take five more for them to figure it out." Fred said while pushing her hair back, kissing her lips.

"Do you really think they will find out? And even if they did don't you think they'd rather here it from us that were married? I would like to stop hiding mail from them every time it may have my name on it, I hate lying to them, I hate them not even knowing we live together, hell that we even are together. I would like to tell someone other than George about us."

00000000 Back in the Kitchen 00000000

"Ginny you don't think Hermione has anything to hide from us do you? She has been a part of this family for so long." George snorted, everyone turned in his direction. "What's that George?"

"Nothing just I find it funny you think Hermione is hiding something, she has never been known to keep a secret for too long. The ministry probably didn't mail hers out, they make mistakes if you haven't noticed." Fred entered walking towards Ron thumping him on the head.

"She's fine and all, no thanks to your concern, Ronald." He grabbed a piece of toast and sat back down. "She'll be back in a minute."

"Fred, funny it seems you haven't received a letter either?" Ginny asked.

"Ah, you see that's because I'm already married, she's a real beauty Irish, love of my life, sorry to break it to you this way guys, but we already have two kids and are expecting our third, a girl, Fred Jr. Jr. Jr."

Everyone laughed rolling their eyes at Fred's joke. Hermione had since entered back into the kitchen.

"Enough I'm sure there was just a mix up with the letters, I expect them here soon."

* * *

00000000 One week later. 00000000

"Fred and Hermione you still haven't received a letter I think we need to owl the ministry. There must be something wrong." Mrs. Weasley asked Bill, Mr. Weasley, and Ron.

"Mum I don't think there is anything wrong with the ministry. You don't think they may actually be hiding something?" Ron asked.

"Oh posh! What could the two of them possibly be hiding?" Mr. Weasley inquired.

"Maybe we can owl the two of them over for lunch, we can talk about it then, or maybe I'll owl over everyone, have a nice family luncheon outside, it is such a beautiful day. "

By the time lunch had rolled around everyone was at the Weasley house excluding Charlie of course, and Percy who was working, on a Saturday. The women were sitting in the kitchen while the men were outside playing quiditch.

"Hermione dear, how has work been? I assume very busy I haven't seen you awhile since last Saturday."

"It's been a little crazy, I've um actually thought about taking some time off, staying behind that desk all day isn't exactly something you can do without a break. I need some fresh air, maybe a little vacation will do."

"That's lovely dear, maybe when you get your suitor the two of you can enjoy your time off together." Hermione chocked on her tea.

"Yea, maybe"

"Speaking of Hermione did you ever get your letters in about the law?" Mrs. Weasley asked, but was cut off by the men coming inside joining the women in the kitchen for lunch. Everyone sat down and helped themselves to lunch. Conversations going on with everyone except for Mrs. Weasley who seemed very concerned about the two children.

"So Hermione, Fred, did the two of you get your letters in?" The whole table stopped their conversations and looked at the two, who were sitting next to eat other at the table.

"No" came silently from both of their lips. Unknowingly to the others Fred had grasp Hermione's hand squeezing it, knowing what was coming next.

"Alright then, well there is something going on in this house that I am unaware of for once and I want to know what it is and a want to know it now!" Molly's voice getting very tense and angry.

Fred rose, clearing his throat he spoke. "Mum, there's something that I…we have been keeping a secret for quite some time now. Hermione and I have been together for just about five years now, since her fifth year." He sat down looking at the rest of the table, all with open mouths dumbfounded at what they had heard, we'll all accept himself, Hermione, and George.

"George, you knew about this too didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Molly was furious.

"Yea, sorry mum" George replied very afraid.

"Sorry mum, that's it right. Don't get me wrong I'm terribly happy you both are together but I am very disappointed in the two of you for keeping this a secret from us." Molly sat back, with a sad look on her face, "very disappointed."

"Mrs. Weasley, we never meant to disappoint you, I would never…" Hermione was cut off.

"One never means to disappoint someone" with that she left going to her room upstairs.

"Perhaps it's best if you all just went back home, your mother needs to be alone." Mr. Weasley asked. The children left leaving the elder Weasley's to discuss their children.

"I don't understand Arthur, why did they hid this from us, it doesn't make sense."

"We just got out of a war just two years ago, everything was kept low key maybe they felt this needed to be too."

"Oh but Arthur I'm their mother."

* * *

00000000 Later that evening during dinner 00000000

All the Weasley children except for Fred and Charlie were at the Burrow, excluding Hermione as well.

"I just don't understand why they kept this a secret. George do you know why they kept this to themselves?"

"Not really Mum just the whole war going on I think, they never really told me why, but I can tell you this they are perfect for each other. I would never have thought the two of them would make this good a couple but damn, I was wrong, I've never seen a better couple, aside from you and dad of course, they are really just completely perfect for each other, the bookworm and the prankster, who would have guessed. And Hermione always beat herself up about hurting you Mum neither of them wanted to hurt you or anyone that's why they kept the secret going on for so long after the war, they didn't know how to break it to you. But Hermione has been beating herself up all day about it, she won't even talk to Fred." George looked star struck talking about his brother and his sister-in-law.

"Oh I never meant to cause a strain on them. Maybe I should go talk to them."

"No! I'll get them, just in case either of them maybe mad." With that George left soon returning with Fred.

"Oh Fred dear I'm sorry where is Hermione I want to apologize to the both of you."

"She isn't speaking at the moment, she looked herself in our room and won't come out, she won't talk to me and I don't know why, she just looked herself in there and hasn't even come out to eat." Fred said looking exhausted.

"Fred I never meant… wait did you say our room, as in Hermione and yourself have a room of your own, as in she is living with you. Fredrick Weasley I thought I raised you better than this! Living with a girl and you're not even married yet! This is very unlike you Fred." Molly got mad again and didn't even notice the frizzy haired book worm emerge through the fire.

"Mrs. Weasley I know that I have already angered you today by dropping such a huge bombshell on you but if you must know Fred is an honest gentlemen, I have loved him for a while now, I won't be around for a while, I will let things cool down a bit, you will know more when I'm finished. You must understand that we both love each other very much, and please don't get mad at Fred but at me. We never meant to hurt you. But I promise your son isn't living an impure life, we were married last autumn." With that Hermione flooed away.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Fred with shock, disappointment, anger, but also love in her eyes." Fred, is she telling the truth? Were you married?"

"Yes mum"

"Well then, I guess congratulations are in order." Mrs. Weasley looked heart broken. "Perhaps you will let me know when you have children then. Possibly by owl, if you had the courtesy even of that. You can go now Fredrick." Fred looked at his mother once more looking defeated, then looked at his family who had mixed looks of anger, sadness, confusion, and sorrow. Fred too had flooed away.

**A/N I apologize for an earlier repeat of the story! Thank you all for being nice about it, I appreciate all reviews and follows! I hope to write more very soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N again I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and followers I love all of ya'll!**

00000000 A Few Weeks Later at Fred and Hermione's Flat 00000000

Fred and Hermione lay in bed at their flat early Sunday morning.

"Fred I hate this so much. It isn't fair that you haven't seen your family in weeks." Hermione asked Fred. "Don't you think maybe you could go talk to your mother?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry but they hurt me too, I just think it's best if we all just took some time." A small pop came from the kitchen which must have meant George was going to their mothers for breakfast.

"I understand Fred but maybe your family just needs to see our side of it all, I mean really it came as such a shock." Hermione pleaded Maybe we can get dressed have some breakfast, and maybe after you can go talk to your mother."

"Can we have chocolate chip pancakes?" Fred asked with puppy dog childlike eyes. "Then I'll talk to my mother."

"Alright, go get dressed!" She walked out leaving him with a peck on the lips.

* * *

00000000 Back at the Burrow00000000

Mrs. Weasley jumped when she heard the familiar pop of apparition coming from her backyard, she had so hoped it was her older son Fred. For a month now she has been mixed with so many feelings about his upcoming news. She looked back and for a second thought it was him until she saw the missing ear, reveling it was George, his twin.

"Hello Mum, good morning." George greeted his mother with a peck on the cheek when he entered, grabbing a cup of tea and sitting down.

"Morning George, how is your brother, is he doing okay, is he eating well enough?" Mrs. Weasley begged.

"Mum he is fine, in right shape Hermione feeds us well. Not as good as you of course." George said grinning.

"I'm so worried, but I don't know George." Mrs. Weasley pleaded, "How can I just forgive them for hiding this from me and the rest of the family for so long."

"No one is saying that what they did is right, but you need to hear them out Mum, it might make more sense." George asked, "I've got to run, Angelina and I are going shopping." With that George left leaving his mother to clean up the mess from breakfast. The rest of the family was still asleep when Molly heard another pop of apparition. She looked and guessed George must have left something in the house. He entered the house while Mrs. Weasley was going through a cupboard.

"Oh Georgie did you forget something?" Molly said while taking out a stack of plates. "Angelina must be waiting on—"she was cut short when she saw it wasn't George.

"Oh Fred." She spoke softly." I thought you were George, it's good to see you dear."

"Mum we need to talk." Fred said sternly.

"Of course dear, sit sit, everyone is still sleeping. How have you been have you been eating well, dear you—"She was cut off by Fred.

"Enough I'm serious mother. I know I haven't made the best decisions with mine and Mione's relationship but you never let us explain anything." Fred said.

"Dear I know I should have never had been so harsh but it hurt that you didn't share with your family." Molly said grabbing her son's hand "I love both you and Hermione and am ready to hear the two of you out. "

"No, not now when everyone who wants to hear is ready to hear it. " Fred's eyes lit up. " Mum, I love Hermione so much, she is everything I never knew I needed, she completes me, I found her at the right time she saved me, what we did had to be done, there is no telling where I would be without her, I love her mum and I really want the rest of you to accept us. Because there is only going to be an "us", nothing is going to change the way I feel about her."

"I know Fred I can tell you care for her, why don't the two of you come for dinner tonight. The rest of the family is coming for lunch I will see if they are ready to hear what you two have to say."

* * *

00000000 Later that day 00000000

Everyone was enjoying their sandwiches on the lawn talking amongst themselves. Molly Weasley waited until everyone was finished eating until she brought up the topic of her older son.

"Has anyone heard from Fred or Hermione lately?" Molly asked nervous of her family's reaction, some not being very happy about the recent news.

"Why would we hear from them? Not like they want to include us in their life." Ginny said harshly.

"Ginevra" Molly and Arthur exclaimed in unison.

"What she is right! They lied to us for five years and kept their relationship from all of us. What would make it any different now?" Not so surprisingly this came from Ron.

"Ron they had their reasons." George defended his twin.

"Had their reasons how? They lied to all of us, led some of us on thinking we had somewhat of a chance with them. It's just wrong!"

"Ronald that is enough!" Molly stated "Your brother and Hermione are both ready to give their reasoning for everything and whoever is ready to hear them out they are coming for dinner tonight. If you want to hear them come, if not then don't."

"You can count me out." Ron said leaving the table.

"Well then, anyone want some tea?" Molly stood with a small tear in her eye.

**Let me know what you all think! I really am liking this story! I know that this is a short chapter but I promise the next one should be longer and fun! Reviews are really appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I enjoy writing this for ya'll I hope you guys like reading it**

* * *

00000000 Later at the Burrow for Dinner 00000000

Every one of the Weasley children and their significant others were expected at the Burrow from some big news except for Ron and of course Charlie. Most of the Weasley clan expected for the evening was their except for Fred and Hermione. The rest of the family wanted to get there early.

The family was sitting at the table talking amongst themselves. The mood was different. Some people were excited to hear from the couple while others just wanted to put in their two sense. About five minutes before six o'clock Hermione and Fred were heard apparating in the garden. The table had gone silent and all heads turned towards the door.

Fred walked through first with a stern look on his face grasping Hermione's hand tightly who anyone could tell was extremely nervous.

"Oh Fred Hermione dears nice to see you." Mrs. Weasley broke the silence getting up and hugged the two of them. "Please come sit. Everyone is here how about we have some food before well you know…"

She got up and put the large meal on the table. The meal consist of all Fred and Hermione's favorites. The family ate in silence for half of the meal until Arthur Weasley decided to talk first.

"Harry m'boy how is your latest stake out gone?" Harry had become and Auror soon after the war. He said it was his duty to capture the bastards who had gone mad because of him.

"Good Arthur, we captured three of them still looking for Rodolphus Lestrange. Though people don't see him much of a threat without Bellatrix." Harry said continuing to eat. Everyone had then joined in on their own conversations.

Hermione was aware of the looks she got from everyone. Harry seemed sad but understanding. Ginny however was sending daggers between Fred and Hermione. Hermione turned in her seat pushing around her potatoes refusing to eat. Fred grabbed her hand and whispered into her ear words of comfort. The rest of dinner had gone on without any problems. Mrs. Weasley brought out dessert and everyone finished their pie and retreated to the living room. Only Fred and Hermione were left in the kitchen.

"You sure you're ready to do this?" Fred asked softly.

"Yea I mean we have to now."

"I'll do most of the speaking if it makes it better." Fred offered.

"Thanks it does." Fred gave her a comforting peck on the lips and led them out into the living room. They sat on the love seat facing the family. They were all silently looking at the couple.

"Well, I guess I'll start then." Fred said after waiting a while. "I knew there was something great about her from the moment I laid my eyes on her."

* * *

_Flashback Sorting Ceremony Harry, Ron, and Hermione's First Year_

_Fred's POV_

_The new first years walked in the doors as usual. I was actually excited about this group. Ron my youngest brother is joining us. I can't wait to prank him and not have mum down our backs. I examine the first years looking for possible prays or allies. Who is that? She's bloody brilliant!_

_"Georgie, who's that curly hair girl by Ron?" I whisper to my twin._

_"Why Freddie got a little crush on a first year?"_

_"No, she's um different." Then the names start to be called and I waited. _

_"Hermione Granger" McGonagall called and there she went up to the sorting hat. And the greatest thing I ever heard she was in Gryffindor! _

_Fade out_

* * *

"I just admired her at afar for most of my time at Hogwarts never really bucking up the courage to ask her out. Then in my seventh year I finally got some courage and felt it was good timing."

* * *

_Gryffindor Common Room Fred's 7__th__ year_

_Fred's POV_

_I was talking and walking to the dorms with George when someone ran into me._

_"What the" I realized it was Hermione " Oh Hermione, fancy running into you."_

_"Sorry Fred I didn't mean to." Brilliant that she is my own mother can't even tell us apart._

_"How do you know I'm Fred? I could be Georg."_

_"No that's George." She pointed to George._

_"And how do you know that? My own mother can't tell us apart!"_

_"It's simple really, George has a mole on top of his left eye brown and yours in on your right, plus your voice is a little raspier than Georges." _

_"Well since you know us apart so well maybe you knew I was actually looking for you." My confidence level had built up tremendously. _

_"Oh really, what for then? Hmm?" _

_"Well I was wondering you know since you're a girl and I'm a guy and you're madly in love with me we could go to Hogsmeade this weekend." _

_"Oh Fred you know me so well." She smirked "But I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you. But one thing"_

_"And that would be?"_

_"Don't tell Harry or your brother, because they will be extremely over protective and judgmental and I am not in the mood."_

_"Sure thing love, see you this weekend." I winked and left. These next few days are going to be hell. _

_The next few days went by so slowly in anticipation for the weekend. When the day finally arrived I was so happy to finally spend time with her._

_The day was great we went to Honeydukes and we shared some candy and great laughs. We went to Zonko's and she amazed me with how much she knew about the products and even managed to get me once. We went to the Three Broomsticks and had a few butter beers. It was an amazing day. _

_Fade away_

* * *

**_"_**We had started dating afterwards and had agreed that it was in the best interest of everyone if we kept our relationship a secret. For one with Voldemort being back it would cause another reason for him to attack the family. It would also had cause conflict between Mione and Ron. Then when Delores graced us with her presence we knew we had to keep it hidden because if she would have found out it could have been bad for both of us. We kept up our relationship even after I left Hogwarts and she left with Harry. We continuously grew stronger. After the war we wanted to tell everyone but could never find the right moment. It just seemed never the right time. With Death Eater attacks and just the ongoing depression it seemed from the war it didn't seem right to be so happy."

"We really did want to tell you all it just never seemed to be appropriate." Hermione spoke for the first time that evening. Fred smiled at her lovingly.

"I even proposed to her last summer." Fred looked over to her.

"July twenty fourth. On the lake at sunset, it was perfect."

"It was perfect. Then as the war seemed to fade away from everyone's mind we had planned on telling all of you. We were ready. On a Tuesday I was coming home from work and Hermione was in my flat. I wouldn't have thought anything of it but she was crying." Fred looked away an obvious tear in his eye. "She…She had um." Fred broke down and so had Hermione, George was crying too. The three of them were the only ones who knew what happened.

"Hermione dear what happened." Mrs. Weasley asked kindly. Fred stopped crying.

"She was attacked by three death eaters. Beaten badly and one, one almost raped her. Luckily someone walked around the corner leaving Hermione room to escape. I failed her as a boyfriend, a fiancé."

"Fred there was nothing you could have done." Hermione held him. "Fred and George took me to St. Mungo's for treatment. I refused to let them tell anyone. I was ashamed. Well after we left I laid low for a while worried. I had a bad feeling about the way people were acting with attacks now. Then you all know how I got the news of my parent's death in August. It was death eaters, they somehow found my parents. We thought there was another war on the verge of started so we decided to get married sooner. And like the first time we were afraid to let people know in fear it would end up back on the family. Then we got here. And well you all know the rest."

"Well I think you have made things clear. I see your reasoning behind it all. It isn't the best approach on things but I think this is long overdue, welcome to the family Hermione." Mr. Weasley said standing up hugging the two of them. "I say we go around anyone with questions or something to say. Molly?"

"Welcome to the family deary you have always been a daughter to me, we will have to throw you too the proper celebration soon. I am sorry about before I never meant to hurt either of you."

Harry spoke next.

"Why didn't you tell me Hermione? I mean I'm glad you're happy but why?"

"I wanted to really but I never wanted to distract you with my problems."

"Hermione you are never a problem for me." The two hugged crying softly to each other. "You're my sister Hermione."

Ginny spoke after.

"I'm not happy that you didn't tell me. I'm not ready to completely forgive you but I am happy for you. You two I can't believe it but you are perfect for each other.

The other family members said their concerns and congratulated the couple happy to have another Weasley women added to the clan.

"Why the hell would you congratulate them? They lied to all of you and me and the bitch thinks she can get away with it." Ron slurred his words, obviously drunk. "She's just a whore after Fred's money, like she was after Harry's fame!" Fred jumped over the couch knocking Ron out on the first punch but refused to give up until his brothers held him back.

"He has no right to speak to my wife that way!"

"Fred calm down, he's just a jealous git who doesn't know his place. Why don't you and Hermione go home it's late anyways." Bill spoke up.

The family parted ways with a new found love for the couple. Everyone was happy again, except for Ron, who vowed for revenge.

* * *

**A/N I really hope you guys liked it please please please review I love to hear from you! **


End file.
